Radio frequency (RF) communication enables transmission and reception of voice and data between communication devices without an intermediate wire connecting the devices. To perform RF communication, the communication device will typically send and receive radio frequency signals using a wireless transmitter and a wireless receiver. In an RF transceiver, a front-end module (FEM) is an electronic circuit block that runs between an antenna and an RF chip.